Love and Rape
by Littl' Cherry
Summary: One-shot in two parts. Jack and Bunny share the same feelings but none of them had told the other so. One day, because of Pitch, Bunnymund try to rape the winter spirit. Will it crush their hearts or, on the contrary, help them to be together ? BunnyxJack Yaoi Lemon


« Oh, hi mister kangaroo !» said Jack with a grin on his face. « What brings you here ? » The young spirit suddenly froze and stared at his friend, noticing that something wasn't right.

Bunnymund looked odd, he didn't seem to have been annoyed by the way Jack called him; whereas usually, he was easily getting angry.

The huge rabbit had a strange look in his eyes and kept walking toward Jack. When he was close to him, he only answered « hi mate » and hitting the ground with his paw, made the both of us fall in a big black hole.

Jack felt on his back and groaned with pain. He rubbed it softly, took back his staff and before to get back on his foot, yelled : « What's wrong with you ?! You almost broke my back ! Can't you…»

Suddenly, Jack stop talking and froze, staying on the ground. He noticed that his fluffy friend was staring at him. He had never seen him like this. With this look. And so silent.

« Bunny… Are you…okay ? » the young spirit slowly asked.

He started to shiver, being a bit scared by his friend's attitude.

The giant rabbit kept silence and slowly approached his friend, grinning. « Oh, ya know, I've never felt so good, mate …» Bunnymund answered with a husky voice.

« What ? »

Jack couldn't stop blushing, even if he was really frightened by his friend, he had to admit that Bunny looked, well, quite attractive.

Jack tried to get back on his feet, but when the huge rabbit reached the younger guardian, he gave him a powerful strike on his chest with his big paw. Jack roughly fell on the ground and dropped his staff.

Bunny's foot rested on his torso, and Jack found himself completely stuck between the grass and under Bunny's paw. The elder guardian slowly benched toward the white haired boy, putting his arm on his kneel.

« You know wha' little' snowflake ? Your cold body kinds of turnin' me hot… »

Jack eyes widened open. He difficulty gulped, staring at Bunnymund.

Bunny firmly pressed his paw on Jack's chest who whined, feeling the pain aching on his back.

« What are you doing ? Let me go ! Its hurts !»

The elder guardian chuckled. « No way, mate… You're staying here. »

« What's wrong with you ? » cried Jack and he tried to grab his staff, but before his hand reach it, Bunnymund punched Jack's arm and slapped him. « You won't escape Jack… » whispered Bunny in his ear.

The huge rabbit stared at Jack's puzzled big blue eyes. They looked each others in silence; Jack was speechless, his eyes wide open, and some fear could be read on his face. Bunnymund had never been like that. Violent. He had never hit him. Never. Even when he was the most annoying brat in the world, Bunny had never been brutal with him.

Suddenly, Jack seemed to come to his senses and finally spoke. « What's happening to… » but before he could finish, Bunny violently kissed him.

His large paws roamed all over his cold body and he muffled Jack's scream with his mouth.

Quickly, he got back on his foot, grabbed the winter spirit and before, he understood how, Jack found himself half naked, his sweat on the ground. His white cheeks were covered by a pink fog and the rabbit laughed. « Well', I think I'm gonna eat a strawberry ice-cream today' .»

Jack quickly stepped backwards, an expression of panic in his eyes. « What're you doing, Bunny ? You're scaring me ! »

« Don't ya know what rabbits always do, mate ? » answered Bunnymund with a chuckle. « I'm gonna show ya… »

The huge rabbit pushed violently the pale boy against a big roc and pressed his body against Jack. Jack screamed, surprised by the blow.

One of Bunny's big paw covered his white shoulder and he slowly licked his neck while his other paw roamed all over his chest. Jack had stopped to breath, he was speechless and totally upset.

Bunnymund suddenly bit him on the shoulder, near the neck. Jack yelled because of the pain. « Yes, Jack, that's it, scream for me… » soughed the rabbit. But Jack's eyes started to fill with tears, he couldn't admit that his friend had became so different. Besides, he had always had a crush on him and he couldn't imagine that Bunny behaved like that. He wasn't himself, for sure…

Jack suddenly felt the rabbit's tongue on his nipple and he couldn't retain a moan. Bunnymund smiled, happy of the sound that escaped from the cold boy's lips. He did the same thing to the other one and Jack moaned louder. He was a bit ashamed of the sounds that he couldn't prevent.

It felt so delicious, so good, and also brand new. The sensation was so odd but so delightful.

Thus, lost in pleasure, he didn't manage to push the elder guardian. But, all of a sudden, when Bunny left his nipple, Jack got back to his senses and violently pushed against the rabbit and tried to run away. Before he could, the giant rabbit grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm.

Bunny chuckled « Did you really think that you could escape from me ? » He sat on the grass, still holding Jack's arm and laid him on his kneels. « Well, I think I've to punish ya… » said Bunny while he removed a bit the young spirit's pants.

« What ?! » shouted Jack. « You wouldn't dare ! » Bunnymund grinned and raised his hand. He slapped the young guardian with all his force.

Jack thought that he was going to kill Bunny and tightened his fists until he could feel his nails in his palms. He would make him pay, Bunny couldn't slap him like that, besides on his naked ass ! It was too shameful.

Yet, the guardian of fun felt strange.

Each spank was painful, of course, but in the same time, it felt good and exciting. Jack considered that the sensation was really strange. « Oh no… » he thought, « I believe that it's turning me on… No no no ! It's a disaster ! »

But each slap rubbed his member against Bunny's leg and it felt delicious. When the rabbit decided that it was enough, he stopped and got back on his foot, still twisting Jack's arm. Then, he took a little rope he had with him and fastened Jack's pale wrists together. Jack didn't help him, on the contrary, he wanted to run away and hide his state to the rabbit. He pushed the rabbit, tried to shoot him, to punch him but nothing changed. Without his staff, Bunny was definitely stronger than Jack.

« Leave me alone ! Let me go ! » shouted the winter spirit.

But the rabbit chuckled. « Don't ya see', Jack ? You're weaker than me, so give up, mate, you have no chance… » But, all of a sudden, Bunnymund seemed to lose his composure, his eyes blinked and he felt dizzy.

« J…Jack ? What… »

Jack took advantage of it and violently punched Bunny with his foot.

The blow appeared to drag Bunny from his disease who tightened his grip and crushed Jack on the ground. He kissed again the winter spirit, one of his paw holding Jack's wrists, the other one caressing his stomach. When his paw got lower, Bunny grinned.

« Well, apparently ya'd liked what I did to ya… »

Jack couldn't help but moaned. Bunnymund removed Jack's trousers and softly stroked his member.

« Mmmh… Aaaah… » groaned Jack as he was panting.

Despite the great pleasure he felt, Jack tried to speak.

« Mmmh… Aaaah… What are you… Why… Mmmmh… Why… are… you… Aaaah… doing…that ? »

The rabbit didn't answer. He merely smiled.

« Bu… Bunny ! » yelled Jack, eyes filled with tears. « Please ! Mmmh… Sto… Aaaah… Stop it ! »

Suddenly, Jack felt that Bunnymund's paws had left his member.

What's happening ? thought the young guardian. Did he really listen to me ?

He stared at Bunny's eyes and read fear and shock in the rabbit's eyes.

What ?

Bunny seemed completely confused and he couldn't look at something else except Jack's big blues eyes, filled of tears.

Did he make his friend cry ? What was he doing there ? Crushed onto Jack who was naked and crying.

And did he really have his friend's member in his paw ? Did he really do that ? Him, the nice Easter bunny ?

He couldn't believe it. He didn't imagine that he was capable of that. And wait, was he the one to blame for Jack's body that seemed injured ? Had he been violent with him ?

Bunny softly stroked Jack's cheek that was red, due to the blow. The pale boy winced and closed his eyes before the rabbit touch his skin.

« What ? Jack… Is Jack afraid of me ? What have I done to scare him so much ? »

Bunny couldn't make it. He couldn't think he really hurt his friend. The one he actually loved, even if he hid it since the beginning.

His gaze left the white haired boy and he stared an invisible point, far away. Slowly, he got back on his foot and tried to hide tears that ran on his cheeks.

« I'm sorry, mate. I really am. I don't know what I did to ya but I start to remember why. Pitch. That's all its fault. I remember now. »

Before to explain, Bunny let out a quiet sob and closed his eyes to avoid Jack's.

« I… I was… I woke up in pitch's lair. I was completely lost there and frightened. Then I noticed that I wasn't free. Ya, my hands're tied up. And I saw him who was laughing at me. He forced me to drink something. I struggled but during the fight, even if I made him drop the flask, I swallowed some drops of the liquid. When the small bottle broke on the floor, I was relieved but I heard Pitch laughing to death. He told me that it doesn't matter, that only one drop was enough…

Bunny's flashback

« What ? What did you make me to drink ? What was that ? »

« Oh my dear friend, you're going to be happy to hear that : this small potion there will help you to fuck your precious Jack. Of course, I'm sure you dream about it as it has always been obvious that you have feelings for him. But -yes, there's a but- you're going to be really… rough with him. Actually, I used the wrong word… Fuck is too nice. I think that « rape » is more appropriate. »

« Wha… What ?! Why are you doin' that, you bastard ?! You're going too far ! »

« Why ? Ha ha ha… You're are more stupid that I thought. Simply, my dear, because after that the poor little Jack will be so broken… His friend would have raped him. The nice and cute Easter bunny… And I would take advantage of that to destroy him… And all the others guardians. »

Bunnymund was speechless.

End of the flashback

« That's… That's why… I did that to ya. Please, tell me, Jack, that I didn't hurt ya ! Please don't say that I raped you ! Oh God, I won't forgive myself ! Oh how could I do that to ya… Ya, that I love so much… »

« Wait, what ?! What did you… say ? » cried Jack. « You said that you… loved me ? » His eyes were completely wide. Did Bunny really say that he loved him ? No way ! It was a dream coming true.

Bunny looked away a moment, silent. Then his eyes met again the young guardian's ones.

« I…I…Ya I… I do. I love ya Jack. I've always felt this way since ya're a guardian. But now… With what I've done… I'm so ashamed… I… I disgust myself. I'm so sorry, Jack… So sorry… »

As he kept repeating that, between two sobs, Jack's lips slowly reached Bunny's.

He kissed softly the rabbit and Jack had never shared a kiss so tender. Bunny's eyes widened. The man he loved was kissing him. Their kiss seemed so true, so pure and was intense. When they broke apart, both hardly breathing, Jack had a shy smile on his lips, tears still shinning in his eyes and his cheeks a bit pink.

« You know what, kangaroo ? I love you too. »

Bunnymund smiled brightly, like if he had heard the best news in the all world.

They hugged with force, and their embrace was passionate and deep.

When they fell apart, they both stared each other, green eyes locked on blue ones. The moment was short but they felt like if it was an eternity. Jack finally spoke. « Well, are you going to kiss me again or what ? » he told Bunny with a grin.

The rabbit's eyes widened a bit then a mischievous smile ran over his lips. « Hell, yeah. »

Time had passed, Bunny and Jack were now a couple. They were both very happy but their relation was still platonic, after what happened that day. Jack, who was very in love, could tell that both his body and his mind loved the rabbit. Thus, he was craving for Bunnymund's touch.

Yet the Pooka hadn't forgiven himself for what he did to Jack, even if he wasn't his fault; so he refused to make love with his cold boyfriend.

The winter spirit was starting to have enough with it and decided to show Bunny he really wanted this. Jack left the old tree where he was resting on and flew rapidly, carried by the wind, to the rabbit's warren.

Once there, he found Bunny painting some eggs.

« Ya know, Jack, I always can tell when ya're here. First I can smell it , then I can feel it -remember the sixth sense ?- and finally it's always suddenly colder. »

Jack chuckled a bit and rushed to his loved rabbit before to hug him with force. Their eyes met and irrevocably their lips. Jack's little hands, compared to Bunny's huge paws, started to stroke his fur.

The rabbit looked at him, glad. He was used to be caressed by the young guardian who liked the softness of his hair. Yet he had never heard what followed.

« Please, Bunny… Take me… Make love with me… I love you so much… I want it… »

The Easter Bunny's eyes got all of a sudden bigger and he stayed motionless, staring at Jack. When he felt the white boy's hand getting lower, he instantly stepped back, a look of shock on his face.

« No ! » he cried out « I…I can't ! »

Jack frowned. « Why not ? It wasn't your fault the last time, you weren't yourself. And actually, we even could thank Pitch, without him, we won't be together now ! So I don't care of what happened, I want to make love with you 'cause I love you, that's all. It's been weeks we're together and you still haven't touched me yet ! »

A sad puppy expression appeared on Jack's face. « Pleaaase. » he begged.

Bunny didn't answer and tried to look away.

« Well… » said Jack, « I didn't want to do that but you leave me no choice. » Bunny raised his eyebrow, perplexed.

Slowly, the winter spirit removed his sweatshirt. Bunny's eyes discovered a pale toned torso under it and he just couldn't look away. He was hypnotized by Jack's bare chest.

Then he gradually unbuttoned his pants and removed it.

Bunnymund slowly opened his mouth, almost dying at the view that was offered to him. He felt that this one started getting dry and that his face was turning red.

Jack, his love, was there, standing in front of him with nothing left on him but his boxers and a pale pink blush on his cheeks. Finally his hand reached his boxers and removed it.

The Pooka was speechless and unable to remove his eyes from Jack's frozen body. The white guardian started gently to stroke his member that was half-erect. The fact that he could see Bunny's eyes locked on him increased his desire and he started to moan softly, his eyes half opened. This was too much for Bunny, he couldn't make it. And when he saw the young spirit whispered his name between two moans, Bunny jumped on Jack and kissed him passionately.

« I've to admit that I think ya've convinced me… » said Bunny with a grin. Jack deeply blushed then he also grinned.

Softly, Bunny let his huge paws roaming on the cold body. Jack softly moaned at the touch of Bunny's that he had longed for so much…


End file.
